The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to graphical user interfaces in computer systems.
Many software applications provide xe2x80x9cwizardsxe2x80x9d to guide and assist users to perform specific tasks through the applications. Several wizards may also exist for each application. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional workstation or computer which has wizards. Several wizards 102 exist on the computer 104. The user 106 must know which of the wizards 102 to execute to perform a particular function. However, frequently several tasks, each with its own wizard, must be executed in order to perform the function. In this situation, the user 106 must know which wizards 102 to execute, how the wizards 102 relate to each other, and in which order the wizards 102 are to be executed in order to perform the function properly.
For example, assume that the user 106 wishes to replicate data in a database system. In order to do so, the user 106 need to perform four tasks: setup, define the source, define the subscription, and capture or apply. Assume also that there is a wizard 102 for each of these tasks. In order to perform the replication, the user 106 must execute the setup wizard, the define source wizard, the define subscription wizard, and the capture/apply wizard, in this order. However, the user 106 may be a novice or unfamiliar with the database system, or may be dealing with a complex database system. Thus, the user 106 may not understand the system enough to know which wizards 102 to execute and when. The user 106 may not even know what wizards 102 exist to help him/her perform the replication function. The user 106 must then expend time and energy to learn or discover how to use the wizards. This leads to a high risk of mistakes and a loss of productivity which increases costs to the database owner.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method for providing an improved interface between a user and wizards in a computer system. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method for interfacing with a plurality of wizards in a computer system. The method includes providing the plurality of wizards; providing a launch button on a launch pad, the launch button associated with a wizard, wherein selection of the launch button executes the wizard; and providing information pertaining to the wizard on the launch pad. The information includes a relationship between the wizard and other wizards on the computer system, elements of the computer system affected by the wizard, and/or how to information showing how to use a user interface of an application on the computer system to accomplish a task. The present invention provides launch pads as interactive interfaces between a user of a computer system and wizards which exist on the computer system. In a preferred embodiment, the launch pads comprise links to wizards available for the performance of a particular task. A user may interface with the launch pad to obtain information associated with each wizard. and also to execute the wizards. The information is provided in the form of text and/or visual objects. The text and visual objects assist the user in understanding the function of each wizard, the relationships between the wizards, and the order in which they should be executed in order to perform the task properly. The user has an overview of the complete process before the execution of each wizard. The user may perform functions more quickly and with less mistakes, boosting his/her productivity.